


Raising His Standards

by Villefort



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Nadia (The Arcana), bottom valerius, featuring: cucked lucio, wine and dine and sixty nine the wine daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villefort/pseuds/Villefort
Summary: “May I be frank with you, Valerius?” Nadia spoke, suddenly waving her hand again. Only this time, all the servants simply shuffled out, leaving the two alone.“Oh… Of course, Nadia. I want you to feel at ease with me as well.” He forced himself to smile at her. He couldn’t help his hand from shaking as he brought his glass to his lips.“I am just a little disappointed that you slept with my husband.”It's no secret that Valerius and Lucio have slept together. Nadia questions him over his decision. And then does a lot more than just question him over it.





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad about the lack of Nadia/Valerius content so my first gift to fandom is him getting dommed by her. I'm a slut for exposition, so I'm spreading the story out into chapters forgive me

The consul did not know what to think when he was requested to join the Countess for dinner. Alone. Without her husband. The man he had slept with only a few nights prior.

The guilt had been eating away at him, not in regards to Nadia, but in regards to his own pride. Lucio was disgusting. He was loud, foul-mouthed, idiotic, full of himself-- all things Valerius could barely manage to tolerate. But gods, he was attractive. Valerius didn’t have to hear Lucio say a word when his mouth was filled with cock-- that was the best use for his big mouth after all. And the consul knew he wasn’t the Count’s only affair; Nadia would have to be as big as an idiot as her husband if she thought he was faithful.

Still, Valerius couldn’t help but twirl the wine in his glass aimlessly, his fingers drumming the table over and over. Surely she wouldn’t be upset with him over this. Surely this had nothing to do with a rushed one-night-stand. Surely the Countess simply wanted to discuss the progress of the city with him. It made sense for her to do it this way; she rarely got a word in with Lucio there in regards to Vesuvia.

But still.

Valerius sighed through his nose before downing the rest of his wine, slamming his glass at the edge of the table, not heeding the servant who refilled it any mind. The least she could do was be on time for her own dinner. How rude, how unprofessional, how disrespectful. He took a long sip of his fresh wine, his fingers still drum drum drumming on the table. Really, he should just leave. It wouldn’t be his fault if he left now. And it wouldn’t be because he was _afraid_ of the Countess-- no no, it would be because she was so rude to him that he wouldn’t waste a second more of his valuable time waiting for her. Tilting his head back to finish his wine off, the idea to leave cemented in his head.

“I’m terribly sorry, Consul,” Nadia’s rich voice nearly made him spit out his drink. “A… _development_ came up that I was forced to take care of.” On instinct, the consul rose as Nadia swooped in from behind him. He swallowed as he tried not to stare; she wore a loose dress that highlighted her body in all the right places, her hair cascading down her back, framing her face. He forced himself not to linger on her cleavage.

“It wasn’t an issue at all, your Excellency,” The response came out automatically. Nadia smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Sit,” She instructed as she sat down herself. “You’re in for a treat tonight,” Valerius felt heat crawl up to his face as she smiled at him, her eyes scanning him from the other end of the table. He blamed it on the wine, cursing himself for not pacing himself better.

“I am quite looking forward to it, Countess. I must ask, though… has something come up to request my audience in such a way?”

Nadia giggled, taking a sip of her own drink. As she spoke, a pair of servants came out to place out the evening’s first course. “The work you’ve been doing hasn’t gone unnoticed, Consul. I’m a firm believer in… positive reinforcement. If you are doing everything you should be, why not get rewarded for it?” She paused to bring a shellfish to her lips before sucking it down. “I and my _beloved_ husband both just adore showering those around us with gifts.” Valerius felt sweat pooling at the back of his neck, his eyes focused on the food in front of him. Nadia lifted up a hand, pointing toward the large painting hung next to the table. “Yes, this... very interesting piece of art our dear Count commissioned very clearly shows that, doesn’t it? The.. goat in the center is obviously supposed to represent him.”

“Yes, I do see that. And I am most grateful to him… and to you, of course! You both have made my role as consul quite enjoyable. I am honored to be serving you both.” Again, the Countess laughed, her eyes scanning Valerius up and down, an eyebrow raised. She then brought her attention back to the painting.

“He made sure to request all his followers fawning over him. So devoted to him they seem, don’t they Consul?”

“Yes, it does seem that way. As his subjects should be... as well as yours.”

“Are you devoted, Valerius? To him? To _me_?”

Her words cut through him and he couldn’t help but choke on a spoonful of soup. Nadia rested her chin on her hand, her smile never wavering. She knew. Of course, she knew, Valerius already suspected she knew. But this isn’t how he expected her to go about this. She waved another hand, signaling the servants to collect their plates and bring out the next courses.

“I… I… Of course, I am devoted to you both, your Excellency. I am but a… a humble servant for you and the rest of Vesuvia,” If he played this right, if he just buttered her up enough, perhaps he could get out of this unscathed. “Anything you command, I would do all I could to give it to you.”

“What a bold declaration, Consul! How lucky my husband and I are, having such a, as you put it, humble and devoted servant. Very fortunate indeed.” Valerius forced himself to give a short laugh, reaching for his wine once again. Nadia hummed, sipping her own.

For a moment they ate in silence, Valerius’s head spinning. He was no fool. She was waiting for him to slip up, to admit the crime he committed. He tried to calm his breathing and focus on eating. He could smooth this over. He could get out of this.

“Is the food to your liking, Consul?” Valerius shivered-- shivered!-- at that rich voice calling his attention once again.

“Oh yes, your Excellency. It’s divine.”

“Please, tonight I want you to call me by name. I want you to feel at ease with me, Valerius.”

“I… Yes, your… ah, Nadia.”

“Good boy.”

She all but _purred_ this at him. Oh gods, he knew he was blushing too much. He coughed into his napkin, blinking quickly. He felt more heat pooling, not at his neck, but between his legs. He suppressed a whine, feeling his cock twitch. Good boy. Gods, this was not good. What was her game? He couldn’t keep up.

“May I be frank with you, Valerius?” Nadia spoke again, suddenly waving her hand again. Only this time, all the servants simply shuffled out, leaving the two alone. Fuck. She leaned forward, expectant.

“Oh… Of course, Nadia. I want you to feel at ease with me as well.” He forced himself to smile at her. He couldn’t help his hand from shaking as he brought his glass to his lips.

“I am just a little disappointed that you slept with my husband.”

Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck. He was ruined. Gods, this was it.

“I… _Excuse me?_ I… I beg your pardon, Nadia, but I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Lie lie lie. Lie your way out of it.

“Now now, would a devoted servant lie to his Mistress in such a way? Lucio talks, Valerius. He brags. You know this. You knew it before sleeping with him. Do you really think he would keep that to himself?”

“The Count also _lies_ , Nadia, I assure you. I… I did not-- no, I _would never_ sleep with Lucio--”

“The details he went into. How he mounted the ever prudish, the oh so cold Consul of Vesuvia.”

“No! That isn’t… That didn't happen--”

“Wooing him and courting him using only charms and good looks. Having him on all fours, ass arched up, begging for it--”

“ _He did not mount me! I mounted him! I had him on his knees before me!”_   Valerius gasped, his own hand slapping across his mouth to smother his outburst.

Nadia smiled wide.

“Oh, right. My mistake. Blame my faulty memory.”

“N-Nadia, please… please let me explain--”

A raised hand silenced him.

“I always assumed you had… higher standards. Tell me, are you only attracted to men?”

“No! N-No, that’s not it--”

“Then blondes, maybe?”

“It wasn’t just for his looks--”

“So you were dazzled by his… charming personality? How… disappointing.”

“It was a mistake!”

Nadia’s eyes widened at Valerius’s second outburst. He was standing now, his arms clutching the table. He panted, almost near tears, his cheeks a deep pink. She rose as well, striding over to him. He quickly backed down into his seat.

“Please, please forgive me! I did not mean to shout or.. Or to offend you! Truly… Truly it was a mistake! I wasn’t thinking… Lucio! Lucio, he… he took advantage of me--”

“He seduced you.” The Countess stood above him, one hand clamped to the back of his chair, the other clutching the arm of it. She towered over him, a smile still playing on her face. Her eyes were dark. “I simply want to know how. It is of great interest to me.” Valerius swallowed, his entire body shaking now. He couldn’t think. She had cornered him. He lost. And gods, he was so turned on it hurt. His hand clutched his pants, shaking, sweating.

“He… He invited me to his chambers. He said he wanted to discuss something with me.”

“And you went?”

“I… I was tired. I was… stressed. I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking properly. I… I…”

“You knew his intentions.”

“I needed to let off steam. Nadia, please, I’m so sorry, I won’t ever--”

“You have no other options? No other partners, lovers, whores?”

“No… No. I mean… I could have but--”

Nadia placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. She leaned down, her lips pressed against his ears.

“But you didn't. You liked the danger of it. The thrill of getting caught. You knew it was going to happen, Valerius. That’s why you did it. That’s why you accepted my invitation tonight as well. You knew. From the very beginning, you knew how this would play out.”


	2. Spare the Rod, Spoil the Consul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I started a new job and the training was taking over a lot of my time! The fic is completed though; I broke it up into further chapters because it got a little out of control lmao I wanted to help it not just be one massive chunk for you guys ((and it's helped me with editing). Anyway, thanks so much for the really great feedback I've been getting! And now have very raunchy times with Nadia and Valerius !

Without hesitation, she dragged her tongue along the lobe of his ear. Valerius let out of cry, clutching at the Countess’s arm. 

“You’ve been a very  _ wretched  _ boy, Valerius. Acting out for my attention. You know I have to punish you, yes?”

Valerius stared up at Nadia, clutching her arm, panting. His cock ached against his clothes, his heart pounding pounding pounding. She tugged her arm away only to grab his chin. The contact made him whine again, his entire body tingling with need.

“ _ Ah! _ Yes yes you do, Nadia!”

Nadia tugged Valerius’s face close to hers, pinching his cheeks and puckering out his lips. She brought her face close to his. “No more Nadia. You will address me as your Mistress  _ only _ . Like the good servant I know you want to be.” Finally, she pulled him into a kiss, tugging him out of his seat in the process. Valerius groaned into her lips, his arms shooting up to hold onto her hips. They stood there, kissing and kissing over and over, panting and groping, their tongues slipping in and out of each others’ mouths. Valerius was trembling all over, the pulse of his cock thumping between his legs. It took every ounce of self-control not to begin humping Nadia’s leg, but the few strands of dignity he had left held him in place. Nadia stood steady, her hands and mouth confident. She groped Valerius’s rear, pulling him closer to her as she nipped his bottom lip. His lips were already so full-- the biting only made them swell and pout more. 

“Let’s take this to  _ my _ chambers now. I can show you a much better time.”

“Yes  _ please, _ Mistress,” Valerius panted, following after the Countess. They sifted through the halls of the estate, Nadia keeping Valerius’s arm in a vice grip. He felt a whine escape his lips at the thought of her hand wrapped around his throat. The noise earned him a death stare from the Countess, her teeth bared in a wordless snarl. He all but came right there.

Finally, the two reached the Countess’s bedroom. She pushed Valerius in with enough force to have him land on the floor, on his hands and knees. She slammed the door shut, making a note to lock it.

“Stay right there.” She hissed, circling the man below her. Valerius nodded, pulling himself up so he was sitting up on his knees. His eyes followed her, expectant. Nadia took him in, a smile returning to her face. “Strip.” Valerius smiled, rising to his feet. His hands were already beginning to shrug off his shawl before Nadia put her hand up, stopping him. “Wait. Let me get more comfortable. Sit and  _ stay _ .” Valerius blinked for a moment, suddenly thrown off. “Are you daft?  _ Sit. _ ” Valerius gasped as Nadia pushed him back to the floor. 

“I’m sorry Mistress--”

“ _ Hush!”  _ Valerius pouted, shutting up. Nadia glared before swooping behind her dressing partition. The consul could still see her silhouette through the screen and watched as she stripped off her clothes. He could see the outline of her breasts and hips and whined, trying not to touch his erection. He tilted his head as he noted the Countess reach down and open what seemed to be a chest, sliding on what seemed like underwear. She reached down again and pulled out what could only be a very… very long dildo. Valerius’s stomach flipped, heat settling between his legs as he watched the Countess attach it to whatever underwear she was wearing.

Valerius wasn’t sure he would survive this night. 

Nadia stepped out with a flourish, a hand gripping the base of a glass dildo. Designs were blown intricately along the sides and tip, forming different, raised flowers. The glass itself was different shades of purple and red. It was stunning. It was so fucking  _ big _ . Valerius felt himself sit up a little straighter, gripping his white pants tighter. Nadia sauntered to her bed before plopping down, sitting and facing Valerius. She spread her legs wide, her cock center stage.

“Come here and strip.” She purred, her eyes half-lidded. Valerius all but ran to stand before her, standing in between her legs. “Make it a show for me. My own personal,  _ devoted _ servant. Isn’t that right?”

Valerius felt his hips swaying automatically, teeth biting into his lower lip. “I won’t disappoint you, Mistress,” He whispered, his hands back up to undo his brown shawl and overcoat. He let them fall to the floor, coiling around him. Inch by inch, he began unbuttoning his white shirt, his eyes fixed on Nadia’s as he swayed left to right. He shrugged his shirt off, his hands finally able to touch his sensitive skin. He let out a moan as he felt up from his hips, dragging his hands up to his nipples, twisting them. He tilted his head back to sigh and moan. Nadia hummed, leaning forward, her eyes soaking up every move. Next, he reached for his braid. He quickly pulled loose his tie, shaking his hair out, running his fingers through his mane of hair. It curled and swept around his face, falling just below his shoulders. He panted as his hands slide down to his pants, tugging down at the hem. Nadia’s eyes were fixed to his crotch, biting her own bottom lip as finally, the consul’s full erection popped out from its restraints. Valerius edged his pants lower and lower, past his shaven thighs and legs before they came pooling down to his feet. Sighing, he stepped out of them, his hands settling at his hips. Nadia let out a hum of approval, taking in every inch of the man before. He wanted her. Every part of his body screamed it. He was trembling with need, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

“Over my knee,” She huffed out. “Show Mistress that ass of yours,” Valerius gasped, his head swimming. He quickly stepped over to Nadia’s lap, biting his lip before bending over it, arching his ass up.

“What are you?” She hissed, her hand finally touching him again, rubbing up and down his back. She dragged her nails across it, scratching him. Valerius let out a cry, arching up further into her touch.

“ _Ah!_ I… Oh, I’ve been a bad boy Mistress!”  
“What should I do to this bad boy, then?”  
“P-Punish me, Mistress… I need you to punish me.”

“As you wish,”

The first hit jolted Valerius’s entire body. Nadia aimed so her hand crashed down on his lower buttcheeks, causing his ass to jiggle on impact. Valerius hissed, clenching his fists. Gods, he was mortified and they only just really began.

“I should say,” Nadia whispered, her hand poised in the air. “If this becomes too much, simply say red.” Valerius glanced back at her before nodding. She gave him a wicked grin before slapping her hand back down again, focusing on his left cheek only. He let out a cry, clutching at the sheets that pooled at the floor. Again and again and again, Nadia’s hand slammed down onto his ass, each time getting harder and quicker. He hardly had time to recover from each hit, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. This was so much. This was utterly humiliating. This wasn’t fair. He was bent over the Countess of Vesuvia’s lap, getting spanked like he was a spoiled brat. Gods, this was so fucking hot. 

Nadia paused her hitting to lay her hand across his ass, rubbing in angry circles.

“You should see how red you’re getting,” She mused, dragging her nails along his cheeks. Valerius let out a low whine, recoiling at the touch.

“Please, Mistress…” He panted, wiggling his body in her lap. His ass hurt so much already without this added element. Surely sleeping with her horrid husband didn’t deserve this much punishment?

“Get up,” She instructed, tugging on Valerius’s hair to pull him to his feet. “Go behind that screen and find a paddle from my chest.” 

“A… A paddle? What for?” Nadia blinked at the man in disbelief. 

“Well now for talking back to me. And hmm, let me see? Ah yes, for the little misdemeanor of  _ fucking my husband _ . Do you want to keep adding onto the list?”

“No! I.. Er… I mean, your hand was quite hard--”

Valerius yelped as he was tugged closer to Nadia’s face by his hair. He felt her breath on his lips as she hissed at him.

“Paddle. In my hand.  _ Now. _ ”

He nodded before scurrying behind the partition, his gut twisting. He could feel Nadia glaring at him from the bed as he rummaged through the chest. There were plenty of other tools in there; ropes, chains, whips, anal plugs, and another rather long glass dildo. And of course different paddles. The thought of the Countess using these on her husband piqued Valerius’s interest immensely; he would rather like to see  _ Lucio  _ over Nadia’s knee. But for now, he had to focus on finding a paddle that would hurt him the least as possible.

He finally shuffled back over, his eyes downcast. 

“Bend over the bed,” Nadia instructed, standing up next to it. Valerius let out a low groan, gripping the wooden paddle tightly as if not to give it up. Nadia raised an eyebrow before tilting Valerius’s face up to hers. She held out his hand, expectant. “Don’t make me ask again.” Valerius nodded, handing over the paddle before bending over the bed. He whimpered, already balling the sheets in his hands, his hips shifting side to side. Nadia smiled finally, placing a hand on the small of Valerius’s back to steady him.

“After each hit, I want you to apologize. If you fail to do so, that will result in even harder hits. Do you understand?”

“Y...Yes, Mistress.”

“And Valerius? Look at me.”

Valerius peaked behind himself, eyes wide. He couldn’t suppress a gasp from escaping him at the lustful look Nadia was giving him.

“If you must tap out, remember to say red.” She lowered her hand to grope the man’s ass, causing him to let out a loud cry, confused with pain and gratitude.

“Yes, Mistress-  _ Oh!” _ Valerius’s response was cut off by a sharp clap to the lower end of his ass. The sting of the paddle was doubled what he was expecting, and he let out shaky, wet breaths to try to steady himself.

“What do you say?” Nadia growled, slamming the paddle back down once again before he could recover, keeping her promise of it being even harder than before.

“ _ Ah! Oh, I’m so sorry!”  _ Drool pooled out of Valerius’s mouth, his entire body trembling. Nadia rubbed the paddle in rough circles before drawing it back once again. Valerius tried bracing himself as much as he could, but it seemed the Countess wasn’t going to make this easy for him. The next hit had him yelling out, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He mustered out a choked “Sorry” before Nadia repeated the process again. She made sure to cover his entire ass in paddle marks, particularly the seat of his butt. He was sure it would be bruised in the morning from the rate she was going, and he wasn’t sure he minded the thought of thinking of this night every time he sat down. His cock was still as erect as before, and the constant rubbing between the sheets was bringing him dangerously close to finishing right there. But the fear of what Nadia would do to him if he came without permission kept him in his place, drooling and sobbing out apologies. 

Nadia was grinning proudly to herself, one hand keeping Valerius in place as the other came crashing down again and again on his arched ass. Seeing the consul, normally so refined and annoyingly pompous, bent over before her, reduced to a naked, sobbing mess made her immensely happy. And horny. Of course, she didn’t care that he slept with Lucio; he wasn’t the first and certainly wouldn’t be the last. However, there was a part of her that was, admittedly, jealous that the consul would stoop to such a… debased person like Lucio when Nadia was right here the entire time. She dropped the paddle to the floor, letting it clatter loudly. Valerius let out a loud, choked out sob, babbling and thanking her profusely. Wordlessly, she flipped him over, her hands sliding over his hips to his chest, finally resting on his neck and cheek. He panted, drool and tears mixing on his flushed face. She smiled down at him, her hair framing her body. 

“You did very well, pet,” She cooed, stroking his cheek and hair. Valerius melted into her touch, his eyes rolling back as he closed them.

“I can be… I can be even better, Mistress,” He panted out, his back arching as Nadia leaned down to kiss his neck. He moaned wantonly, his entire body shifting up to her touches. “Let me show you what a good boy I can be, please,” He sighed out, causing Nadia to give a breathy laugh near his ear. She pulled herself back up, smiling down at him. Her eyes seemed to be glowing with mischief as if she was looking straight through him, seeing all the secret wants and needs he kept bottled away. 

“I would very much like to see that, pet,” She breathed out, her breath melting away on his lips.


	3. It's Not a Party Without Lucio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much to say other than peak raunchy-ness??? Enjoy!!

The force of their kiss caused their teeth to clank together. They both moaned together, Valerius’s hands shooting up to pull Nadia closer to him. Their lips were hungry and sloppy, their tongues slipping out to lick at each other’s lips and mouths. Nadia would take in Valerius’s lower lip between her teeth, causing it to plump up even more. Between their kisses, they crawled further up the bed, Valerius still shaking with need under Nadia as they kissed and kissed and kissed one another. 

Nadia was the one to pull away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She straddled Valerius below her, eyeing him up and down, clearly musing about what she wanted to do next. Valerius looked up at her, almost begging with just his eyes, his hands placed on her thighs. She placed another quick kiss to his lips before pushing him up further on the bed so that his upper body was propped up by the pillows. She grinned before turning away from him completely, showing off her back and, most importantly, her ass to him. He let out a small gasp, his hands still gripping her thighs. 

“You’ve proven you’re quite the ass kisser, Valerius,” She teased, looking back to him. “Why don’t you prove it to me even more?” Feeling equal parts eager and indignant, Valerius could only nod dumbly, his hands gripping the Countess. She tilted her head back to laugh before lowering herself down, her own face closer to the base of his cock while Valerius’s face was placed right in front of her ass. He felt an unholy urge to say his graces before his hands shot up to Nadia’s rear, pulling it up to his face. He heard her let out a shocked gasp, her body finally melting into his. He tugged the strap on down before burying his face in deeper, tongue out, letting out a low moan. Nadia clutched the sheets below her, arching her back up closer to Valerius’s face as he kissed and licked her. She moaned freely as Valerius’s tongue twisted in circles, licking up and down. She finally lifted her face up to start kissing the Consul’s cock as well, a silent thank for the good job he was doing. For a while, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their sloppy kisses and muffled down moans, their bodies rocking back and forth in rhythm with one another. Valerius’s head was blank, his eyes closed as he simply focused on the waves of pleasure he was receiving, noting Nadia’s own trembling legs. The vibrations from her moans on his cock were enough proof that he was doing quite a good job with her. Nadia’s head was cloudy with pleasure as she kissed and sucked around Valerius’s cock. Precum was already beginning to leak-- there was no way they would last much longer like this at all. Nadia forced herself to back off from Valerius’s mouth, despite wishing to ride his face until the sun rose. But she could save that for another day; maybe the next time he wanted to try to sass her during a meeting? For tonight, though, she already had a specific finale in mind. 

She couldn’t help but laugh at how disheveled the Consul was; his face was slick with sweat and drool, his hair frizzy and wild. His eyes were half-lidded as he panted, looking up at her with a sudden devotion. She much preferred him like this, needy and quiet. She slipped her strap on back into place, wiping her own lower lip again. She reached into the drawer of her bedside table, retrieving a clear bottle of lube. Valerius let out a grateful gasp, his body mindlessly shifting up, already ready for her. Nadia hummed, pushing Valerius’s legs further apart, his cock standing up fully erect. Valerius nearly screamed as she poured the oil to the tip of his cock, watching as it pooled down between his cheeks. She poured more on her own fingers before working them between his cheeks as well, massaging his hole with the tips of her fingers. Valerius let out another pained moan, his entire body arching up to her touch.

“ _ Mistress! Please! Put them in, put something in! I need it!”  _ Nadia only smiled, slipping in two slick fingers. Valerius let out another scream, his hands clutching the pillows above him. He shamelessly let out moans and cries, rocking his hips to meet Nadia’s fingers. She massaged deep into him, curling her fingers up to his prostate. The contact nearly made Valerius see stars, the waves of pleasure so overwhelming that he didn’t hear the bedroom door open and a loud, “ _ Noddy, are you having a party in here without me?!”  _ Nadia also didn’t stop her motions, only straightening up her back before glancing behind her shoulders.

Lucio had heard a commotion coming from his wife’s room from down the hallway. He noticed the surprising lack of servants and instantly his curiosity and jealousy was peaked. He had assumed she had gotten her magician friend in her bedroom again; this time he at least wanted to watch the two go at it. What was a party without Lucio? And besides, what was Nadia’s was his as well-- he  _ was _ her husband  _ and _ the Count after all. What he wasn’t expecting was seeing Consul Valerius stretched out across Nadia’s bed, her fingers buried deep inside of him, his mouth hung open as he screamed out in pleasure. Nadia glared daggers at him from the bed, her fingers still working deep inside of Valerius, even picking up the pace.

“Do you need something from me, Lucio?” Nadia’s voice was harsh and even, a hand gripped on one of Valerius’s thighs. It finally registered for the consul what was happening and he let out a mortified gasp, his arms shooting up to cover his face and chest to create some semblance of decency. He couldn’t form a coherent thought; Lucio could see  _ everything _ . He was utterly humiliated. There was no coming back from this. And he was so so so close to cumming from it all.

Lucio stood in the doorway, dumbstruck. All his plans had vanished from his head and all he could think about was just how hot the two looked together. Nadia grunted, working up her pace faster.

“If you’re just going to stand there like a fool, I suggest you either get out or close the door behind you and  _ sit _ . I have my hands full at the moment-- as you can see.” As if to prove her point, she shoved a third finger into Valerius, causing him to let out another strangled moan. Lucio blinked, Nadia’s glare drilling into him. Wordlessly, he clicked the door shut before stepping in further into the room. “Stay  _ back _ , Lucio. You are to watch and  _ nothing else. _ ” Nadia hissed, her teeth bared. She was downright feral. Valerius gasped and rocked into her fingers harder. Lucio plopped down into a seat near her vanity. Nadia nodded before looking back to Valerius, a hand shooting up to grab his throat. “And now for you,” She growled through a grin, leaning in closer to his face. Valerius let out a wet noise as Nadia clamped down harder on his throat. “Who do you want?”

“Y-You, Mistress,” He wheezed out, his vision hazy with tears. “I want you, Nadia,” He said this as loud as he could, his eyes shooting to glance at Lucio. Even from this state, he could see the horny jealousy brewing on the Count’s face. When he looked back to Nadia, the two couldn’t help but grin at one another. 

“Again.” Nadia, huffed out, removing her slicked fingers before replacing them with the tip of her glass-cock. Valerius mewled, arching his back for further contact.

“You, Nadia! I need your cock, Nadia! I need it so  _ bad!  _ I think I may go insane without it! I can’t come without you, Nadia!” Nadia let out a triumphant laugh, giving Lucio a mean glace before thrusting fully inside of Valerius. Valerius let out a wet scream, his hands shooting up to pull Nadia closer to him. He yelled out her name over and over like a prayer, his body rocking back and forth with hers, his legs spread wide open. Nadia let out low moans and growls, the friction of thrusting the man bringing her to the edge. Lucio sat there with his mouth agape, his own erection painfully restricted to his pants. Valerius didn’t get  _ that _ loud with him. He actually didn’t even scream once. Nadia rested her head on Valerius’s, letting out a strangled growl. She rutted upwards roughly before leaning down to bite down onto Valeriu’s throat. That sent Valerius over the edge, his legs shooting out as his toes curled, his back arching off the bed as he let out a shrill scream. Nadia moaned into the crook of his neck, feeling the waves of her own orgasm wash over her as her thrusting grew erratic and frantic. 

She finally slowed down her humping, milking out the most from Valerius’s orgasm. She rested her head on his trembling shoulder, cooing out praises and kissing along his throat. His entire body tingled with satisfaction, each whispy breath and airy kiss sending off crackles of pleasure to his head. Nadia pulled herself from him, sliding herself out before standing to step out from her strap on. She kept her back to Lucio, who was still dutifully sitting and watching the two. Valerius groaned, shifting his body. Nadia plopped down onto the bed, rubbing his leg and smiling down at him. He brought himself up so he was leaning on her elbows, staring up at the woman. They sat there for a moment like that, simply taking the other in while reflecting on what happened. It was Valerius who broke the silence.

“Lucio?”

“Y-Yeah, Val? Are you ready for round two--”   


“Don’t you have somewhere else you need to be?”

 


	4. Aftercare Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaand some mandatory bathtub aftercare!

“I had one of the servants prepare a bath for us before. The water should be the perfect temperature by now. Help yourself, I need to grab a few more oils.”

Valerius stepped inside of the steaming tub, letting out a low moan as the water encompassed him. Nadia was right, it wasn’t too hot or cold enough to be bothersome. He sat himself down onto the built-in seating inside the tub, the water coming up to his shoulders. He hissed slightly, his ass stinging. He heard Nadia laugh at him. He dunked his head under for a moment to get his hair completely wet before coming back up, water dripping from his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nadia clearly ogling him. He huffed, making a show of pushing his hair from his face. She stepped into the tub, a basket of different soaps and oils in her hand. “I hope these are alright. I’m sure you have your own hair care routine at your own estate you use.”  
“Well, yes, but this will have to do for now,” Valerius muttered, his voice crackled and hoarse from screaming so much. Nadia hummed before stepping into the water herself, seating herself across Valerius’s lap. Mindlessly, he took her into his arms, placing his head on her shoulder near her breasts. She giggled, stroking his hair as they cuddled together. 

“That wasn’t too much for you? I’ve heard that I tend to get a bit… what’s the word?”

“Animalistic? Barbaric? Sadistic?”

“I suppose one of those will do. You didn’t seem to mind much though, judging from the amount of cum you got on me.” Valerius snorted, nipping the woman’s shoulder.

“Did you know Lucio would come?”

“Of course I did. That was the plan the entire time. Was it too much?”

“No… No, I loved seeing that sad look on his face.”

“I thought you would.”

The two let out airy laughs, Nadia reaching back to pull a bottle of soap from the basket and a loofa. In silence, the two bathed one another, groping and stroking each other’s body, taking moments to pull one another in for quick, wet kisses.

“I take it I am forgiven, yes?” Valerius finally asked, holding Nadia in his lap as he worked a shampoo through her hair. 

“For now, yes. I will gladly put you in your place if I need to in the future.” She looked back to wink at him. Valerius hummed, massaging deeper across the Countess’s scalp, causing her to moan.

“Yes, I do think I must make a note to act out more often then.”

The two continued talking and laughing, both lazily aware that Lucio had trailed behind them and was waiting-- and pouting-- outside the door for them. 


End file.
